


Games and Cuddles

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a stupid plan. Karkat doesn't appreciate Aradia telling Sollux about said stupid plan. Sollux couldn't care less.</p><p>(Established Arasol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written as a request for fanficstuck.tumblr.com :) Request more fics there! (please)

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 16:22 --

TA: hey.  
AA: hell0  
TA: 2o.  
TA: what2 up.  
AA: playing a game  
TA: what game?  
AA: just a game  
TA: what2 iit called?  
AA: if i tell y0u  
AA: y0u have t0 pr0mise n0t t0 laugh  
TA: ok ok ii promii2e.  
AA: its club penguin  
AA: y0ure laughing arent y0u  
TA: iim not laughiing.  
TA: ii 2wear.  
AA: hmm  
TA: 2o why are you playiing club penguiin?  
AA: apparently its all part 0f a dastardly plan  
AA: at least thats what kanaya said  
TA: who2 idea wa2 iit?  
TA: waiit ii thiink ii can gue22.  
TA: iit wa2 kk wa2nt iit.  
AA: yes  
TA: typiical.  
TA: what2 that a22hole2 plan now?  
AA: i think his intenti0n is t0 tr0ll s0me kids  
TA: that2 2o lame.  
TA: iim not even goiing two 2tart on how lame that ii2.  
AA: i d0nt think its a very g00d idea  
TA: iit2 the wor2t iidea iin the hii2tory of tiime iit2elf.  
TA: liink me two the web2iite.  
AA: 0k  
AA: http://www.clubpenguin.com/  
AA: are y0u j0ining in  
TA: fuck that iim not goiing two troll 2ome 2tupiid kiid2.  
TA: okay what2 kk2 u2ername?  
AA: carcinoGenet  
AA: i think the character limit made him very angry  
TA: liiterally everythiing make2 hiim angry.  
TA: ok iill talk two you later.  
TA: bye.  
AA: bye

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 16:36 --

You sigh as Sollux signs off, and hope he doesn’t do anything too stupid. Sometimes you wonder whether he and Karkat are friends or enemies. It only takes a couple of minutes for Karkat to come and rage at you.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 16:39 --

CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU.  
AA: what did he d0  
CG: YOU HAD TO FUCKING TELL SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR, DIDN’T YOU?  
CG: WELL FUCK YOU.  
AA: t0 be fair  
AA: i cant be held acc0ntable f0r everything he d0es  
CG: NO FUCK YOU.  
CG: YOU TOLD HIM.  
CG: YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO TELL HIM BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAY.  
CG: SO YEAH.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
AA: it w0uld be nice if y0u c0uld st0p saying the word fuck  
CG: NO FUCK YOU.  
AA: 0_0  
CG: I’M SO FUCKING DONE.  
CG: FUCK EVERYTHING.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 16:42 --

You don’t understand why he has to be so angry all the time. Well, you understand why he’s angry at Sollux, but you wish he wouldn’t get mad at you. What did he expect you to do? Besides, you’re fairly certain he would have probably told Sollux himself at some point. Deciding you’ll never understand those two, you return to playing cart surfer on Club Penguin.

An hour later, you’re still playing. You’ve gotten quite expert at it, and you’ve earned more coins than you know what to do with. You’re just pulling off a risky backflip just before a corner when the doorbell rings, distracting you and making you crash. Sighing, you go to answer the door.  
“Hey, lithen, you’ve got to thee thith,” Sollux says, walking in past you and going over to your computer.  
“What is it?” you ask, shutting the door behind you and going to join him.   
“Look what’th going down in KK’th igloo.”  
He quickly moves your penguin into Karkat’s igloo, which seems to be full of shouting penguins. In one corner, Karkat’s penguin looks like it’s having a mental breakdown.  
“He’th already been blocked four timeth for thaying fuck,” Sollux says, looking smug, “I think he’th lotht without thuch an integral part of hith perthonality.”  
“It doesn’t look like his trolling efforts are going too well,” you say, watching the red penguin in the middle, who seems to be rapping.   
“No, he totally thuckth at thith.”  
“Right.”  
“He thuckth at everything, really.”  
“This is why I prefer to play cart surfer,” you say, sitting back down at the computer, “It’s less embarrassing.”  
“Only if you don’t thuck at it,” he says, pulling a chair up next to you.  
“I don’t,” you say, taking your penguin back to the mine shaft.  
“Let’th thee then.”

You demonstrate your not inconsiderable skills at cart surfer, and then Sollux proceeds to prove he’s even better. He completely smashes you on his second go. You ask him how he managed that when you just spent an hour practising. He shrugs and asks if you have any other games. You spend about half an hour getting thoroughly beaten by him at Call of Duty, despite the hours you’ve spent playing it and his total lack of experience. Eventually, you give up, swearing you’ll never play another video game with him again.   
“Oh, come on,” he says, “Jutht one more go.”  
“No, I’m done,” you say, pushing your controller away from you and folding your arms.  
He puts his controller down too and pouts at you.  
“Pleathe?”  
“Getting beaten by you time and time again isn’t really fun any more,” you say, tossing your hair and looking away from him.  
“I’ll let you win if you want.”  
“Well, that’s no fun, either.”  
“Fine, no more gameth,” he says, and you smile a little at how upset he looks.  
You unfold your arms and smile a little more at his bi-coloured glasses and oversized teeth and skinny limbs. You smile a lot as he pushes your hair back to kiss you on the cheek.   
“I wonder how Karkat’s doing,” you say, grinning and turning to face him.  
“Fuck that asshole,” he says, leaning in to kiss you on the lips.  
“No thanks,” you say, kissing him back, and he laughs.  
“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t,” he says, “You don’t know where he’th been.”  
You laugh and rest your head against his chest. He puts his arms around you and kisses the top of your head, and you smile. At times like these, you don’t really care that he beats you at all your games without even trying. Well... you care a little less, anyway.


End file.
